


You Did All Of This For Me?

by echojulien



Series: Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: And Ezra is the name I've given movie/human Echo, Gen, Not normal Ninjago, Or at the least, This is kinda movie verse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echojulien/pseuds/echojulien
Summary: This one was also requested by my friend Scribs.
Relationships: Jay & Echo, Jay & Echo Zane, Jay & Ezra, Jay Walker & Echo Julien, Jay Walker & Ezra Julien
Series: Writing Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804360
Kudos: 9





	You Did All Of This For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also requested by my friend Scribs.

"You did all of this...for me?"

The big-eyed look of wonder on Ezra's face left Jay speechless, and all he could do was nod.

"But why?"

Jay cleared his throat. "We-Well, you were really excited for the school dance...but then you couldn't make it." He fiddled with a button on his jacket. "So I...I thought I'd…" He gestured to the room. "It's not weird is it?"

Ezra smiled. "No. It's great. Thank you."


End file.
